Til We Die
by hika-ny-chan
Summary: Sabe aquele momento em que você para, e pensa se sua vida realmente valeu a pena? Se tudo o que você construiu até agora... Realmente foi tudo o que você realmente quis? De repente, eu parei pra pensar nisso. E tudo que eu encontro é vazio. O meu vazio. A minha solidão, a minha dor... Minha pura estupidez... mas... YAOI LEMON CoreyxJoey Slipknot


**Prólogo:** Mentiras

Sabe aquele momento em que você para, e pensa se sua vida realmente valeu à pena? Se tudo o que você construiu até agora... Realmente foi tudo o que você realmente quis?

De repente, eu parei pra pensar nisso.

E tudo que eu encontro é vazio. O meu vazio. A minha solidão, a minha dor... Minha pura estupidez.

Todos os dias, acordo ao lado da minha esposa, levanto, faço tudo o que tenho que fazer, e vou ao encontro dos caras, passar músicas, escrever, resolver coisas das bandas... Apenas isso.

Eu, Corey Todd Taylor... Sou um grande e estúpido idiota.

Todos esses anos, eu sempre... Sempre tentei conseguir tudo o que queria, e agora vejo que não consegui nada.

Minha vida não passava de uma grande mentira.

Caminho sem destino pelas ruas de Iowa, sem destino nenhum, com a chuva caindo sobre mim, forte e gelada. Pessoas passavam ao meu lado, com seus guarda-chuvas e algumas olhavam pra mim, cochichando alguma coisa. Eu não estava nem ai pra elas, e pouco me importavam.

Olhei pro céu escuro, deixando a chuva cair sobre a minha face, lavando toda a minha alma... Parei em meio aquela rua movimentada, e abri meus olhos.

Quem era eu agora? Eu sinceramente não sei. Corey Taylor? Não. Esse não era eu. Seja lá quem fosse esse cara, eu o mandei pro espaço. Que ele se dane!

Deixei que meus pensamentos sumissem por um estante e continuei e olhar o céu fechado, com suas nuvens cheias de água, e completamente negras, com a chuva caindo de encontro ao chão do asfalto.

Vida? Acho que nunca tive uma, sempre fui uma alma morta. Apenas um idiota que vagava sem vida, que fazia tudo no automático, que dizia "eu te amo" apenas por dizer, tentando realmente acreditar naquilo, se enganando, que cantava apenas pra tentar se sentir vivo, pra tentar esquecer do próprio fracasso, da própria morte.

Minha vontade agora era de realmente sumir, mandar tudo pra puta que pariu, e desaparecer.

Mas isso não resolveria a minha vida. Não me traria de volta a vida.

A realidade pra mim era dilacerante, enquanto eu era o Corey, estava tudo bem, e parecia que era feliz, mas quando eu me tornava isso, eu via minha verdadeira desgraça, meu verdadeiro eu.

É o que os homens chamam de "amor", os anjos de "alegria celestial" e os demônios de "tormento do inferno". E sabe o que eu descobri? Que eles não existem. São apenas mentiras, e mais mentiras. Não passam disso, de mentiras.

E eu... Apenas me limito a mentir também, fingindo ser Corey. Fingindo sentir esses sentimentos de merda.

Oh, que grande mentiroso sou eu. O pior de todos, aquele que mente pra si mesmo. Idiota. Sujo. Estúpido. Prazer, esse sou eu!

Música. Quando eu canto, é o único modo de sentir um pouco de vida, quando vejo aquelas pessoas na platéia me vendo, e cantando junto comigo, me passando vida, calor, e até mesmo ódio... Quando brigam, batem uns nos outros, e gritam quando eu os xingo durante os shows... Sim... Eu gostava disso mais que tudo, demonstrava que eles estavam lá, comigo, dizendo "você está vivo, merda!"

E... Quase me faziam acreditar nisso.

Voltei a caminhar sentindo meu corpo se resfriar e cair de temperatura gradativamente.

Na frente vi um carro derrapar na pista, espirrando água pela calçada, começando a girar, deixando a marca de seus pneus, batendo em um outro carro de lado. Causando um grande barulho, e um grande estrago.

No mesmo instante uma grande multidão se formou, e eu fiquei parado, observando tudo.

E se... O mesmo acontecesse comigo? Se eu morresse, de corpo... E parcialmente de alma...? Minha vida terminaria assim? Desse jeito? Estupidamente repugnante...

Ta que eu era um idiota, e tudo mais... Mas... Eu... Não queria que as coisas ficassem do jeito que estão. Eu podia me parecer com muita coisa... Mas... Acho que no fundo, talvez... Apenas talvez... Eu fosse humano.

Eu iria concertar as coisas... Mostraria aos maggots* que eu realmente comecei a enxergar. Comecei a correr em direção à outra rua, e entrei no meio do trânsito, ouvindo os carros buzinarem irritantemente, parei um taxi, e entrei, sentando no banco do carona, mirando um senhor de olhos arregalados, aparentemente pálido pelo susto. Mandei ele me levar até em casa.

Eu daria um jeito nessa droga.


End file.
